The Coldest Mission
by shinigami9
Summary: Duo and Heero are in Siberia for a mission and Heero starts to feel an emotion he does not know, will he figure it out in time or be to late?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's charasters so please don't sue  
  
Warning: this contains yaoi, 1x2 pairings, and gay situations, don'tlike don't read  
  
The Coldest Mission  
  
Chapter1:  
  
It was early in the morning when the sun was barely rising, and the mountains gave off a shining white glow that was like a dream.Heero Yuy ,the perfect soldier, was already up in his room typing on his precious laptop.He was doing a status check on te supply ship that would come later with his and Duo's gundams. Then the laptop beeped bringing up a mesage from Dr.J. It stated that the mision was changed due to the fact that gundam's would not be necesary for a quick in and out bombing.  
  
"Mission accepted" was his automatic reply by habbit and he closed the message and canceled the delivery of the gundams. He then got up to see if Duo was awake to nform him of the change in plans.  
  
Duo lay in his bed balled up and shivering, he hated being in Siberia with it's extremely cold weather that he was not used to.  
  
"Damn mission!" he swore to himself,"just cause one base is in this area I have to freeze my ass offf until it's destroyed."//well at least I'll be warm inside Deathsythe\\ he thought to himself. Just then his door was knocked on.  
  
"Duo, we've got new orders," came Heero's voice from the other side.  
  
"What are they?"asked Duo as he got out of bed to open the door still wraped in a blanket.  
  
"They were to perform the mission without our gundams since it's such an easy task."  
  
"Damn! I was hopin' to be warm inside my gundam too!" was Duo's reply as he flopped back dowm on his bed and grumbled,"hey Heero I'm hungry!" at that Heero walked back to his room,"guess I'm makin' breakfast then." he sat up and put on a pair of pants over his shorts and 2 more shirts.  
  
When Duo walked into the kitchen he put a frying pan on the stove and got out a carton of eggs. Not knowing any better he didn't add butter to the pan so ended up scorching the eggs and making them stick to the pan. Luckily Heero walked in before Duo could ruin the bacon.  
  
"Can't you do anything right baka," was Heeros reply as he cleaned the pan and started to cook the bacon. "Well since ya got everything under control I'll just leave!" at that he left Duo left Heero to cook the breakfast.  
  
In 30 minutes Heero had cooked eggs, bacon, toast, and biscuits for Duo and a bowl of rice for himself.  
  
"Why aren't you eating this buffet?" asked Duo between stuffing his mouth with eggs.  
  
"Because you'd eat it all before I could baka!"  
  
"I can't help it!" Duo argued while eating the last biscuit,"I need the nutrients!" he said matter-of-factly.  
  
By the time Heero finished his rice, Duo had already finished and walked off leaving him to clean the dishes. When he finished he retrieved his laptop and brought it to the living room. Just barely after he had gotten comfortable Duo came in and sat down to watch TV. It was quiet for a few minutes until Duo had to open his mouth.  
  
"Can't you go one day without that stupid thing"  
  
"Can't you go one day without being a total baka." Heero said cooly whle typing away on the said item.  
  
"What does baka mean anyway?"  
  
"It means your an idiot."  
  
"Am not!" argued Duo as he stuck his tounge at Heero.  
  
"Hn," was his only reply as he left the room to take a shower after locking his laptop.  
  
When the water turned on Duo went over to the laptop and tried to hack in after 3 tries it shutdown and he decided to just think to himself for awhile//Why is he always so mean to me? I'm always nice to him?If he were nicer I would of probably told him how much I love him by now, but he'd probably be disgusted or even shoot me!\\ Duo then decided to go lie down when he froze. The door to the restroom was open and he could see Heero naked drying off , lucky for Duo, Heero's head was covered by his towel so he was able to run to his room without being caught by him. He layed down, his heart pounding, and decided to take a nap until the mission.  
  
It was 9:00 pm when Duo was woken up by Heero telling him he had 2 hours to get ready. Duo instantly hopped out of bed and went to take a shower. Heero went to his room and finished packing. When he walked down the hall back to the living room and, for some odd reason, stopped at the restroom door. Not able to restrain himself, he opened the door and saw Duo almost majestic looking with his hair out of it's braid and flowing with the water against his back. Heero retreated to the front when Duo reached for the soap and sat down trying to control te obvious buldge in his spandex.  
  
When Duo was done getting ready, he walked to the door where Heero was waiting.  
  
"You just gonna wear the usual!" Duo asked seeing Heero in his green tanktop and his black spandex.  
  
"The weather dosn't affect me, though I can see it does affect you," Heero pointed out as Duo was wearing a thick black coat and very thick jeans.  
  
Duo shuddered as the cold air hit him when the door opened and prepared for the long road ahead of him to the Ozz base. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ I'd like to make a special thanks to my buddy Dani for encouraging me to start writing fics for gundam wing and with the storyline.  
  
Please reveiw and keep in mind that this is my first fic. Do not fear there are more chapters to come! 


	2. Ch2

Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing or it's characters so please don't sue  
  
Warning: This contains yaoi, 1x2 pairings, and gay situations, don;t like don't read  
  
The Coldest Mission  
  
Ch.2:  
  
After 5 minutes of walking they stopped at a shed off the road where their car was hidden. They got in and Duo immediatly turned on the heater.  
  
"Man it's cold!" Duo said through chattering teeth.  
  
"You're just not trained for all wheather conditions like I am." was Heero's reply as he started the car and pulled out onto the road.  
  
"Whatever! Let's just get to the base!"  
  
During the drive, Duo stared out the window and fantisised about him and Heero alone in a nice one bedroom apartment, drinking shampiegne and cuddling in front of a fire, starting to fall asleep in his arms. During which he was so caught up in his daydream, that he never noticed the many times Heero looked at him with a look of what he knew to be love.  
  
//I can't be in love with him.\\ Heero argued with himself.//That would mean I'm gay and that's not normal for men, is it? Any way I'm pretty sure he's not gay, or if he was he hates me so I should just drop it.\\  
  
1 hour later they reached the last checkpoint, where they left the car and headed toward the base half a mile away on foot. Duo walked behind Heero so he could watch his rear, using the excuse that he was too cold to walk fast. Lucky for Duo however, the wheather was cold, and thus hid his raging hard-on, as he started to get very intimate in his daydream.In about 10 minutes, they were at the base's perameter.  
  
They both hid in the woods skirting the base, and pulled out their guns to check their cartridges and to add silencers.  
  
"Well, this is it!" Duo said merily as he redied his gun and he and Heero split up to take out all the guards and, and meet back up in the front entrance. 5 minutes later he and Heero met up in the front and confirmed their sucess in securing the peraneter.  
  
"Now to mve on to phase 2" Heero stated as he took a detonator from Duo and handed him enough c4 to blow a new Grand Canyon."Remember, if your not out in 5 minutes I'm blowing this place up no matter the surcomestances."  
  
"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Duo said sarcastically as he set his watch's alarm and headed into the base. As soon as Duo snuck in Ozz was watching his every move on their hidden cameras throughout the base. " The 02 gundam pilot just entered Luitenanet Trieze." said lady Unn as she watched the cameras on a screen in a far off mansion.  
  
"Thank you Miss Unn, sound the alarm when he is finished for our special soldiers to take him out." said Trieze while holding a glass of whine in his hand after taking a sip.  
  
"Roger."  
  
"That's all of them." Duo said as he armed the last of his c4 in the main power room.  
  
He carefully snuck back to the entrance and just when he turned the last corner, he was met by a huge group of Ozz soldiers and the alarm sounding off.  
  
"Fuck!" he cursed as he pulled out his gun and started firing at as many Ozz members as posible with a single clip and dove behind a nearby crate to reload.  
  
He looked at his watch and panick hit his face, only 2 minutes to get out before boom! Quickly, he got up and fired taking down another 30 soldiers clearing a path. As swiftly as he could, he ran down the corridor and was nearly shot as he reached the exit and boom. The explosion was so great, it sent Duo flying 10 feet forward and slamming hin hard into the snow, along with twisted metal.  
  
When Heero saw Duo get thrown into the ground he turned white. As fast as he could he ran over to him and checked his pulse. He was going to be okay, he only had cuncousion and was breathing a little slow. He picked up Duo and headed toward the car as fast as possible so he wouldn't get frost bite from his jacket being ripped to shreds by the falling metal that hit him, which would probably give him a nasty bruise. When he reached the car he put Duo in the back and turned on the heater.  
  
On the trip back, Heero was feeling something that was foriegn to him when he thought about Duo. He dismissed it though and only focussed on saving his comrade.  
  
When they arrived at the safe house, Heero took Duo to his room and layed him in his bed. He cleaned all of the cuts Duo had and bandaged them, while he also took of Duo's ruined clothes and gave him new ones that were nice and warm. After he finished he sat in his chair across from the bed and watched him untill morning. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That's all for now, I love cliff hangers, please reveiw so that I can make this story as great as it can be. 


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters included in this fic. I'm a poor man please don't sue.  
  
Warning: This story contains adult language, yaoi, 1x2 pairings, and gay situations which may be disagreable. Don't lke don't read.  
  
The Coldest Mission:  
  
Ch.3:  
  
When Duo woke up, he had a pounding headache and was sore all over. He tried to sit up, but was immediatly pushed back down.  
  
"Wh...what the hell happened!?" Duo asked, his throat sore.  
  
"I set off the explosives just when you ran out of the base." Heero replied flatly as he checked Duo's bandages.  
  
"Well aint that a bitch!" Duo said and drifted back to sleep with extreme confort knowing Heero was there.  
  
After Heero finished with the bandages, he ever so slowly, reached out to feel the smoothness of Duo's braid. It was just yesterday that he saw that very same braid with water running through it, cascading down Duo's back. He reached for the end, but stopped him self from undoing the braid for fear that Duo would wake up.  
  
2 hours later, Duo awoke again feeling extremely better, with only a slight pain in his neck.  
  
He looked about the room to check his suroundings. Much to his pleasure, he found he was in Heero's bed, which also ment he was in his room.  
  
"Why aren't I in my room?" Duo asked Heero who was watching him from a chair in the corner, knowing the real reason already.  
  
"Because, the bathroom is closer to my room than yours, and it's for your convieniance."  
  
"Oh.....but how come you've been in here every time I wake up?"  
  
//Because I've fallen in love with you, and want to make sure you're okay\\" I need you for the next mission and I can't risk you jeapordizing it just becouse you were injured." was what he ended up saying.  
  
"Oh."//I should of known that was the reason, he is after all the perfect soldier.\\"I'm hungry!"  
  
"I'll start lunch in a minute baka, first I need to check your condition."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Stand up."  
  
"Ok," Duo said wincing slightly as he sat up.  
  
"Spread out your arms." Duo complied and Heero checked the wounds to see if they had closed and wouldn't re-open."You're fine."  
  
"How flattering." Duo said chastising himself.//stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!!\\  
  
The room was silent for a while before Heero walked off to start lunch.  
  
//That wa close!\\ Duo thought as he left the room to go watch TV.  
  
Once he walked over to the couch and was laying down watching TV, he could smell Heero's cooking and was watering at the outh. His stomach suddenly grumbled and he decided to take a peek at the progress of the meal, so he sat up and started for the kitchen.  
  
When his head poked atound the corner he saw that Heero was stir frying rice and cooking chicken to go into it.  
  
"Mmmmmmmmm, looks good!" Duo said enthusiastically.  
  
"It is good baka, now go away!" Heero snapped as he added a spice to the chicken.  
  
"Hmph. fine!" Duo pouted and went back to the couch.  
  
//Why am I starting to go soft? Normally I wouldn't of let my emotions show and just hn'd. What ever it is, it can only be a distraction.\\ Heero thought to himself as he started to mix the chicken with the rice and set the table.  
  
1 minute later, Duo was inhaling the food and Heero only managed to get one bowl of rice before Duo devoured it all.  
  
When Duo finished his pig-out-session, he walked off leaving Heero, once again, to wash the dishes.  
  
After Heero finished the chore, he walked to his room to find Duo asleep in his bed, so he went to the coch to sleep instead since he hadn't slept for 2 days he was in dire need for a nap.  
  
When he woke up,, Duo was in the hallway looking at him.  
  
~~Duo's thoughts after Heero went to sleep~~  
  
Once Duo heard Heero lay down on the couch and not moved for 5 minutes he sat up, and started pacing around the room.  
  
//Ok, so Heero has been acting more short with me than usual, but I don't think he's mad at me. It could just be hi lack of sleep, but he wouldn't get this pissy over that. There's something that tells me that I need to tell Heero how I feel about him today, I don't know why. I'll go for it. I've been holding these emotions for too long, it's time to let Heero now how much I love him.\\  
  
~~End of Duo's thoughts~~  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo said with a little hoarseness in his voice.  
  
"What baka." Heero said as he streched and sat up.  
  
"I uh...wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Well!"  
  
"I know that you'd probably kill me if I tell you, so I took the liberty of hiding you're gun."  
  
"You did what!" Heero said dumb-founded as he saw that his gun was indeed gone from under the couch.  
  
"I uh..."  
  
"You what?!"  
  
"Never mind!" Duo said aas he walked toward his room. but was tackled by Heero on the way.  
  
"What's so important that you took my gun!" Heero as he pulled Duo to his face by his shirt.  
  
"I...I.."  
  
"You what!?"  
  
"I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!!" Duo shouted.  
  
"You what?" Heero asked in a quiet voice.  
  
"I love you." Duo repeated as he easily pushed Heero off of him and went to his room. Once there, he put his fore head to his knees in a balled up position on his bed and started to cry silent tears of love and sorrow.  
  
//He...he feels the same way!?\\ Heero thought dumb struck.//and all I did was sound shocked and disgusted! I know now, and that should help me.\\ At that he went to Duo's room and knocked on the door before entering.  
  
"Duo?" Heero said as he surveyed the room. It was dim in the room and he could see Duo crying on the bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero...I ...I don't know why I" Heero cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"Duo I feel the same way." he said in a very emotional voice,a first for the perfect soldier.  
  
"You do?" Duo asked as he wiped away tears from his slightly red eyes.  
  
"Yes, I've been feeling this way for a long time but never registered what it ment till today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, I was afraid when you were injured, and that's when they started to surface."  
  
"W.." Duo was cut off when Heero kissed him tenderly on the lips, and immediatly they both knew that this was right.  
  
When they broke apart Heero had a shining lust in his eyes that was what Duo knew to be love for him. Heero kissed Duo again and Duo brushed his tongue across Heero's bottom lip requesting entrance to the moist cavern. Heero obliged and opened his mouth for Duo to explore. Heero then started battling with Duo's tongue for dominance and ended up the victor, enjoying the spoils of the delicios taste of Duo's mouth. They broke apart for air and Heero took off Duo's shirt and his with ease and started to plant butterfly kisses on Duo's jaw line and moved back to Duo's mouth for yet another taste of the sweet cavern. Now Duo took dominance and when they broke apart he started to suck on one of Heero's nipples. This brought the desired effects on Heero and enticed Duo to tease even more. He switched to the other nipple and started to alternate between bitting, licking, and sucking on the tender little treat.When he grew bored of this he headed further down to Heero's pant line and stuck his fingers into Heero's boxers and touched his very hard member with his ice cold hands. this sent shivers of pure pleasure up Heero's back which made him moan very loadly. Wanting more Duo took off Heero's spandex, and removed his own shirt and pants. He then bent down to Heero's weeping member and barely brushed the top with his tongue, then he blew onto the slit of the erection and made Heero buck his thighs upward and Duo forced him back down teasingly.  
  
"Not yet love, I'm still not done having fun." Duo said smirking as he tickled the under side of Heero's member.  
  
"Need more!" Heero said as he bucked up again.  
  
Duo then gave in because of Heero's begging, and took in his member to the hilt which was almost imposible and it caused his back muscles to contract around his cock. This made Heero moan very loud and grip the sheets tighter. Duo started to bob his head slowly up and down on Heero's cock sucking hard. He moved back up to the head and started to swirl his tongue and suck which sent Heero in full pleasure. Now Duo went back down on it and started to suck hard and bob his head up and down fast. He gently squeezed Heero's balls and sent him over the edge and cumming into Duo's mouth. Duo laped up every last drop and when he finished went back up to lay next to Heero.  
  
"I love you Duo." Heero said as he embraced him close and closed his eyes to rest with his lover by his side.  
  
"I love you too Hee-chan" Duo replied happily as he kissed Heero on the nose and fell asleep in his arms.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Thank you everyone for your reveiws, especially the last person who reviewed me for getting my extremely lazy self to finish. The main reason I did not update sooner was due to me not knowing what to do for the lemon scene and the whole fact I was str8 before I wrote the story and was going through some hard times, but now I"m fine and will be wrking extra hard to please you all. Thak you and goodnight, or morning, or whatever. 


End file.
